


Sleeping Shepard

by Doctor_61



Category: Ashley/Shepard/Liara
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2018-11-09 16:44:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11108664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_61/pseuds/Doctor_61
Summary: Shepard has had a hard past and needs to take a sleeping medication to sleep through the night. But when she runs out she asks a friend a favor, and they find themselves in an interesting position by the end of the first game. will continue into the second and third game so stay tuned for those.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a new series inspired by this picture: http://huggybear742.deviantart.com/art/Can-t-I-Have-You-Both-345709441 but not about a male Shepard having to choose who to sleep with.

“What about Shepard?” Anderson asked.

“Reports say you found her in an abandoned house outside of London.” Udina said.

“Yes, her and another girl by the name of Kelly Chambers who is currently attending MIT to get a doctorate in psychology.”

“It says here that under your care Shepard enlisted right out of high school where she was the valedictorian, and she was on Elysium during the first wave of the Skyllian Blitz where she single handedly held off enemy forces till help arrived.” Admiral Hacket said.

“She’s a hero that everyone looks up to, she’s the perfect choice.”

“Fine, I’ll make the call.”

 

As Shepard walked through the Normandy she continued to talk to the girl that had been like a sister to her for her entire life, “Yes Kelly I have all of my gear, this isn’t the first time I served on a ship.”

“You have your sleeping medication?” Kelly asked from her dorm room at MIT.

“Yes I have my medication, although I need to get my prescription refilled. I’ll do that next time I’m on the Citadel.”

Kelly lowered her voice, “You have Olaf?” she asked referring to the stuffed snowman Anderson had bought her after they had seen an old vid of a Disney movie.

Shepard lowered her voice as the Turian specter called Nilus walked passed her, “Yes I have Olaf. You have no idea how hard it was to sneak him aboard without anyone noticing. And I had to bribe one of the women in the women’s bunkroom to take responsibility for him if he gets found.”

“You know, one day you’re going to have to let people know that A. you have a sleeping condition, and B. you sleep with a stuffed snowman.”

Shepard entered the cockpit and found Joker talking to Kaiden, “True, but for now I’d rather keep the whole ‘super awesome war hero’ status.”

“Whatever, oh it looks like your ship is about to leave the system. Be careful and remember to call.” And with that the call ended.

“Who was that?” Kaiden asked, looking Shepard up and down.

“My sister,” Shepard said, avoiding his gaze. 

To say that she had had a rough childhood would be an understatement. Before Anderson had founder her and Kelly at the ages of eight for Kelly and ten for Shepard she had been attacked multiple times by gang members. So she never liked it when men looked at her like Kaiden was right now.

“If you don’t want me to kick you off this mission, stop looking at me like that.” She said, covering her usual timidness with an ‘unbreakable soldier’ facade. 

“Joker tell Shepard to meet me in the conference room.” Anderson said over the com.

“On my way.” Shepard replied.

“What’s with her?” Kaiden said as soon as she was out of ear shot.

“Have you read any of her file?” Joker asked turning to the other man who just gave him a ‘why would I?’ look. “Huh, well if you had, you’d know that she didn’t really have a childhood,” Joker said motioning for Kaiden to take the co-piolet seat, “Here, read up and learn why you shouldn’t look at her like a piece of meat.”

 

Hours later they were in the hanger bay about to touch down on Eden Prime, “Ok everyone, we don’t know what to expect so be ready for anything.” Shepard said, not wanting her earlier outburst to make her seem unprofessional.

“Got it commander.” Kaiden said, forgetting her earlier outburst and concentrating on the mission.

 

“Shit shit shit.” Williams said as she ran from the Geth drones. She heard gunfire up ahead as well as some explosions, so she guessed that whoever it was, was still alive and might be able to help her.

She guessed right when she saw two other Alliance soldiers round the corner and open fire on the drones.

“Thanks, ahem, sorry. Gunnery Chief Williams of the 212th.” She said saluting.

“Commander Shepard,” Shepard said, looking at Williams much like Kaiden had looked at her, “Where’s the rest of your squad?”

Williams’s face fell, “All dead mam, I’m the only survivor.”

“Well I just lost one of my men a few minutes ago. We’re here looking for the beacon.”

“I know where it is. Come on I’ll show you.”

 

Several hours later.

As the Normandy headed to the Citadel, Shepard made her way to where Williams was cleaning her gear.

“Hey commander, I wanted to thank you for saving me on Eden Prime, and for giving the ok to join your team. Though the thought of filling another person’s shoes is a little unnerving.” Williams said when Shepard approached her.

“No problem, and don’t worry, you’ll do fine.” Shepard said with a smile.

“Thanks. Anyways, did you need something?”

“You have a minute to talk?”

“As long as you aren’t planning on backing up that shameless ogling you did on Eden Prime, sure.” Ashley said with a smile as Shepard’s face went beat red.

“You noticed that?”

“One would have to be blind not to.”

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.”

“Hey, if I reported everyone that looked at me like that, half the people I’ve been stationed with would be on report.” Ashley said with a smile, “So I take it that you’re into women?”

“Is it a problem if I am?”

“As I said, as long as you keep it to looking I’m fine.”

“Well as long as I don’t need help getting to sleep I can do that.”

“Uhm, excuse me?” Ashley asked.

Shepard was like a deer in headlights, “Did I just say that out loud?”

“Yeah. What’d you mean by it?”

“Sorry, it just… I have sleeping problems, and I take medication to help me get to sleep. But whenever I ran out at home my ‘sister’ would usually sleep next to me. It isn’t sexual, it just helps me relax knowing that I’m not alone anymore.” Shepard said, nervously rubbing the back of her neck.

“Anymore?”

“When I was five my parents were in an accident that killed them both. I lived on my own till I found Kelly, she was living in an abandoned building outside of London, and we sort of became like sisters. When I was living alone I had to be careful of the gangs and sleep with one eye open, and even after Anderson took us in I would have trouble sleeping. But having Kelly next to me just… calmed me down enough to sleep.” Shepard said, a smile forming on her face.

Ashley smiled to and nervously looked away, “Ok. Well if you don’t make it a habit of losing your medication, aka you just look for a reason to sleep with me, or you don’t pull rank on me, I would be willing to help you… IF… you get me new gear.” She said with a sly smile.

“That almost sounds like black mail.”

“Only slightly.”

 

Anderson watched as Shepard interacted with Williams from his quarters. He had been hoping she would open up to her. She needed a friend who would just be a friend and not more. He leaned back in his chair as he remembered the few ‘friends with benefits’ she had had during high school. He frowned as he remembered how they would usually leave her because of her sleeping problems. They never understood that she wanted someone to sleep next to her but not with her.

“Ten minutes till we hit the Citadel relay.” Joker’s voice said from the loud speaker.

With that, Anderson shut down the terminal and headed to the cockpit.


	2. Chapter 2

Shepard couldn’t believe what she was hearing, “What do you mean you don’t carry this medication?!” She yelled at Dr. Michel.

“Your condition isn’t common on the Citadel so we use our funds to buy medicines that’ll be useful to more people.” Dr. Michel said while taking a few steps back, “If you want I can prescribe you with a more generic sleeping medication.”

“I’m allergic to some of the ingredients in the generic ones you have.” Shepard replied with a sigh, “Is there anyone on the Citadel that may have it?”

“No, but I can order it for you, but you’ll have to pay for its shipping.”

“How long would it take for it to get here?”

“About a month.”

“In that amount of time, I could travel back to Earth, get it from my normal doctor, and get back here with at least two weeks to spare.”

“I’m sorry but there’s nothing I can do.”

Shepard let out a sigh and left the med clinic with Ashley and Kaiden behind her. As she approached a rapid transit station her communicator buzzed, “Shepard here.”

“Shepard, the Council is almost ready for us,” Anderson said, “Did you get your prescription?”

“*sigh* No, they apparently don’t have it anywhere on the Citadel.”

“Damn, well if push comes to shove I’m sure we can make a run back to Earth for some. Start heading to the council chambers, we should be up by the time you get here.”

“On my way.” Shepard said as the cab opened its doors.

“How much do you still have?” Ashley asked as she got into the back seat.

“Enough for about two weeks.”

“Well if we don’t have time to go and get it from Earth, we could try something else.”

“Such as?” Shepard said as she buckled her seat belt.

“Have you tried teas? There is one Asari made tea that’s advertised to be able to knock a raging Krogan on its ass.”

“Tried it, made me loopy for a week. It’s why I was still on Elysium when the Blitz started.”

“Wait, so because of the after effects of this tea, you were in the right place at the right time?” Kaiden asked.

“That fact doesn’t leave this cab got it.”

“Got it Commander.” Kaiden and Ashley said in unison.

 

Three weeks later

“Got a break Commander,” Joker said over the intercom, “We found where Matriarch Benezia’s daughter is. She’s on a dig on Therum in the Artemis Tau cluster.”

“Plot a course,” Shepard said rolling out of her bunk, giving up on trying to sleep. Since they had left the Citadel they had had no time to go to earth for her medication, and she had ran out a week and a half ago. To say that she was tired was an understatement.

“Got it Commander, eta. Eighteen hours.”

Letting out a sigh Shepard reached for her communicator.

After she dialed a number it rang four times before, “Williams here.”

“Next time we’re at the Citadel I’ll pay for whatever you want from the Spector special stocks.”

“*Sigh* If it gets out that I did this, I will tie you up and send this ship into a star with you on it.”

“Understood,”

Fifteen minutes later Ashley knocked on Shepard’s door.

“It’s open.” Shepard said from where she sat on her bunk.

“Damn commander, you must be using styms on our missions because you look like shit.”

“Yeah, I know.” Shepard said, laying down and scooting over to one side of the bunk, “just lay down and go to sleep.”

“Ok,” Ashley said, taking off her uniform putting on a nightgown she had bought and had Shepard put in her room in case this happened, “Remember, no wondering hands.” She said with a smile.

“Don’t worry, I am too tired to even try anything.”

Ashley finished putting on the nightgown and slid into the bed.

“Hey Ash.”

“Yeah skipper.”

“I really appreciate this.”

“I know skipper, goodnight.” And with that they shut off the lights and Ashley had to admit that it felt odd sleeping next to her commanding officer in a non-sexual way.

As soon as she felt that Shepard had gotten comfortable, she felt her instantly relax and fall asleep, ‘Wow, she wasn’t kidding. Ok Williams get a grip, she just needs help getting to sleep. You’ve helped Abby, Lynn, and Sarah get to sleep the same exact way. Although we were sisters and eight at the time. And this is only till she gets her meds. You can handle it.’ She thought as her eye lids began to grow heavy.

As sleep started to overcome her she felt Shepard’s arms encircle her waist, and she just snuggled into the embrace.


	3. Chapter 3

Ashley woke up with a jolt. She was in an unfamiliar bed with someone pressed up against her. She was about to investigate when Shepard’s arm reached around her waist and pulled her back against her and she remembered where she was, “Not ready yet, *yawn* ten more hours.”

Ashley looked at the clock on her Omni-tool, “Sorry skipper, but we’ll arrive at Therum in about two. Damn, I can’t *Yawn* believe we slept for about fifteen hours.”

“That’s all?”

“What do you mean ‘that’s all’?” Ashley asked with a laugh as she got out of the bed and grabbed her uniform.

“Never mind,” Shepard said reaching out to grab Ashley’s arm, “Listen, I wanna thank you again for your help last night. I don’t think I would have been fit for this mission if you hadn’t helped me.”

“Don’t mention it. To tell you the truth, that may have been the best night sleep I’ve ever had.” Ashley said, sitting down on the bed, “Listen, I have a rule about getting into relationships with people either above or below my rank in my squad, and that’s not to. Don’t think that that was anything more than me sleeping next to you so you could get to sleep.”

“I know. You have your rules, you’re strait, and I’m your commander. Still let’s make a deal that if I keep having to ask you to help me get to sleep and you start to feel uncomfortable, I’ll ask someone else till I get my pills.”

“Ok, but don’t forget, after this mission we hit C-sec and you buy me the best gear money can buy. If you can afford it of course, no need to get it all at once.”

“As I get the funds from selling all the crap we get off our enemies I will.”

 

Hours after the mission

“Hey Commander, what’s up?” Ashley said as Shepard approached her in the cargo hold with an assault rifle in one hand and a sniper rifle in the other.

“First off, just dropping these off for you,” she said putting the weapons on the table in front of Ashley, “I got our requisitions man a license to get specter grade gear. I just got these from him.”

“Damn, these look like they’ll kick some serious ass. Thanks.”

“No problem. You got a minute to talk?”

“Sure.”

“What’d you think of that last mission?”

“It’s a shame the ruins got destroyed. Lasted thousands of years then got reduced to rubble in minutes. Though that Liara is interesting. I’m not saying I’m buying her not talking to her mom, but I think she could make a good member to the team,” She lowered her voice, “And by how you were checking her out, if I do need to ask someone to take over the help you get to sleep job, she’d be it.”

“Oh, so only taking the job for one night and already you’re looking for a replacement,” Shepard said with mock hurt in her eyes, “And here I thought that I was growing on you.” She finished with a theatrical voice.

Ashley punched her shoulder, “Oh shut up. I’m just saying that you got a twinkle in your eyes when you spotted that blue beauty. I may try and play matchmaker between the two of you.”

“You do that and I may have to bust you back to cadet.” Shepard said, turning the joke around.

“Ok, ok I get it. Stay out of your love life. Still I don’t think you would mind too much if I got her to take my place.”

“For now let’s leave her be. She looks about as skittish as a frightened rabbit.”

“Ok. Oh and before I forgot, engineer Manson says you forgot something in the bunkroom.”

 

It was about ten o’clock Earth time and Shepard could feel that Ashley was still smiling, “Ok, yes, the big bad hero of the Skyllian Blitz sleeps with a stuffed snowman.” She said, getting annoyed by how her outburst only caused Ashley to burst out laughing.

“Sorry skipper but that is just too damn cute.” Ashley said as soon as she was able to stop laughing.

“Watch it, I can still not buy you those other weapons and that armor.”

“Ahem, sorry commander.”

“*Sigh* Since we’re here, do me a favor and call me Allison.”

“I try to keep it formal when it comes to my commanding officers.”

“How many have put you in a position like this Ash?” Shepard asked in a purr, smiling as she felt Ashley’s breath hitch as she slid her arm below them hem of her gown and brushed her hand over bare skin.

“None… please don’t do that.”

“Please don’t do that…?”

“Allison?”

Shepard moved her arm back around Ash’s waist, “That wasn’t so hard now was it Ash?”

“I’m definitely going to have to ask Liara to take over this job if you keep this up.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Man am I glad to be off of Noveria. I don’t know what’s worse the cold or the politics. One’ll freeze you’re balls off, while other will sell them out from under you.” Joker said, when Shepard approached him as they pulled out of Noveria’s port.

Shepard wasn’t listening to him. She was thinking of Liara. She had taken her with her on the mission to try and help talk Benezia down and convince her to help them. She ended up just watching as Shepard had to put her down because she had been indoctrinated.

“Commander,” Ash said from behind her. Shepard turned to face her and she made a ‘can we talk in private?’ signal.

“What’s this about chief?” Shepard asked when they reached her room.

“Listen, after what happened on Noveria I’m going to ask Liara to spend the night here instead of me. It’ll give you a chance to comfort her after what happened.”

“Ok, I wanted to talk to her anyways.”

“Good, I’ll go see her now.”

“Hold on a second.”

“Yes?”

“Are you sure you’re doing this for her benefit, or am I just starting to get you interested and you don’t want to admit it?” Shepard said with a laugh.

“Talk to you later.” Ash said leaving with a grin on her face.

 

As Ash walked over to the med bay where Liara usually was she thought about how Shepard had guess her real reasons. She had in fact been starting to feel something for Shepard but she wasn’t sure if it was love or just lust from her constant teasing. She had to admit that she slept better when she was with Shepard but at the same time it felt sisterly. She sat at the table in the mess hall as she thought.

‘Come on Ash you’re loosing it. You’re strait, you’re Christian.’ She thought to herself. 

‘So,’ a new thought said, ‘who cares what others think? People have held you back all your life because of their opinion of your grandpa.’

‘But what about my family, if they find out I may be turning into a lesbian…’

‘What matters more? What your family wants of you, or what you want? Think it over for a while.’

Letting out a sigh she got up and entered the med bay, said hi to Doctor Chakwas, and entered the room at the back and found Liara sitting at a desk looking at a monitor. She heard Ash approaching and turned to her, “Hello Williams, what can I do for you?” she asked.

“Hey, listen, I know we haven’t known each other very long but I was wondering if you could do me a favor.” Ash said, knowing full well that her face must have been beet red.

“Um, of course. What is it?” Liara asked, concerned about how Ash’s face turned an interesting shade of red.

“What are your feelings towards the commander?”

Liara was shocked. She had heard that there might be something going on between Shepard and Williams but she hadn’t been expecting Ash to confront her for her own feelings towards Shepard, “Um, I think she is the most interesting person I have ever met, why?”

“Cut the crap Liara. I’ve seen the way you look at her.”

“If you feel like I may be coming in between the two of you,” Liara started before Ash raised her hands and tried to say something but nothing intelligible came out.

Taking a deep breath she tried again, “No, you aren’t doing anything like that. There’s nothing between us. I’ve only been helping her get to sleep.”

Liara gave her a blank look, “Ok, it’s like this. Shepard normally takes a medication to get to sleep, but she ran out about a week and a half before the mission we found you on. Two weeks before that she asked me that if she runs out of her medication and can’t get it refilled if I would sleep next to her. At home she would sleep next to her ‘sister’, the girl she had grown up with, and that would help her get to sleep. So I’ve been doing that for the past month, but *sigh* I need some time to think about things. And I was wondering if you would be ok with taking my place for a while.”

As Liara listened to Ash talk about Shepard’s problem she couldn’t help but think about how good of a friend she was with Shepard. She looked at the floor as she thought about what she was asking her to do. After a minute she looked back at Williams and said, “Ok.”

 

Shepard was beat. They had received a call that a group of biotic terrorists had kidnapped a senator and they had rushed to save him, after they had they received another call about geth activity spread across several planets. So they had spent the last forty-eight hours driving around several planets taking them all out, and it left her drained. She had always hated the Mako. She never had liked cramped areas.

“Hey Commander, Liara is waiting for you in your quarters. She said she wanted to talk to you.” Joker said over her private com.

She headed to her room and found Liara wearing Ashley’s nightgown and sitting on the bed, “I take it Ash actually asked you to stand in for her?” Shepard asked as she began to remove her armor.

“Yes, and I must admit it feels a little strange to be asked to sleep ‘next’ to someone, by another person. Though she looked like she needed time to herself. Probably to think about how she feels.”

“She may not admit it but Ash may be the most fragile of anyone on this ship. She… feels things, more severely than others. But what about you Liara? Are you comfortable with this? Because if you aren’t I could ask Chakwas for something.”

“No, you need to be at your best, and you wouldn’t be if you started using something that could negatively affect you. I’ll be ok, as long as you promise to talk to me about any problems.” Liara said walking over to Shepard and putting a hand on her shoulder.

“I promise Liara.”


	5. Chapter 5

Ashley stumbled through the airlock into the Normandy. The mission on Feros was draining. Even though they spent half of it in the Mako, having to dodge civilian fire and not instinctively fire back while having her mind constantly assaulted by the Thorian just left her feeling drained.

Add to that the fact that since she stopped sleeping next to Shepard she hadn’t had a good night’s sleep she just felt even more drained.

“Hey Ash, you feeling ok?” Shepard asked from behind her.

“Yeah I’m fine, it’s just, that mission was a little taxing.” Ashley said, hoping Shepard would buy it.

“Ok,” Shepard leaned in close to whisper in Ashley’s ear, “Liara and I have been talking about it and if you’re having trouble sleeping you can join us.”

Ashley hoped her face hadn’t gone completely red. She hadn’t been expecting that, but she had to admit, she appreciated the offer.

 

“You really think she’ll come?” Liara said as they sat down in the mess hall.

“Have you seen her? I know what a person looks like when they aren’t sleeping properly, and Ash has that look painted all over her.”

Liara looked down at her food, “I can’t help but feel that it’s somehow my fault.”

Shepard reached over the table and took her hand, “It isn’t your fault Liara. She needed out of an awkward position and time to think about her feelings so she asked you to take her place.”

“But it seems like she’s staying away because I’m in her place.”

“She’s afraid. All her life she’s been into guys, but then she gets asked to sleep in the same bed with a woman who is into women. If that didn’t make her feel weird then she starts to feel an attraction towards that woman. Now she really is conflicted especially considering that the woman is her commanding officer. She needed time to go over her feelings and now she’s realizing that she’s starting to have the same trouble sleeping as the woman that had asked her.” Shepard said, letting out a sigh.

“So now she may want to go back but, yes you’re in her spot, but also she doesn’t want anyone to feel awkward. But since she got the ‘it’s all good’ signal she’ll come. No pun intended.” Shepard said as soon as she realized what she had said.

It took Liara a few seconds to get what she meant, but once she did she began to laugh.

 

Ashley stared at the rifle she had been cleaning. She had been for about an hour. She kept thinking about Shepard’s offer. Both she and Liara were ok with her sharing that small bed with them. 

She had talked with one of her sisters about it and had asked her what she thought about homosexuality. She had pretty much said that she didn’t mind as long as she didn’t have to watch a couple making out. When she had asked Ashley why she had asked she had almost caught Ash in her lie about it being someone else.

“You know, the life of a human is too short to worry about what someone else thinks, if their opinion doesn’t matter.” A gruff voice said behind her. 

She turned around and saw Rex standing there, “But what if that person happens to be your own family?”

“Hey, my father tried to kill me in a sacred place where our laws clearly stated that any violence would be met with death. Hm, maybe I’m not the best one to be talking about family, but still the point is that you shouldn’t worry about what others will think about what people you love, just that you do love someone.”

Ashley thought about this, and for the first time in the last month… she smiled.

 

Shepard and Liara were in Shepard’s quarters about to settle down for the night when there was a knock on the door, “Come in.” Shepard said after Liara quickly put on her jumpsuit. Ashley walked in and they both relaxed, “Hey chief, what can I do for you.”

Ashley closed and locked the door and began to remove her clothes, “You can start by explaining how it is that you managed to turn a perfectly happy being strait woman into one who’s falling for the woman who asked her to help her fall asleep. Also how you managed to make me have the same sleeping problem you do.”

“It’s a mental thing. You feel comfort from the person next to you and when that comfort is gone you start having your own troubles. As for you falling for me, well, that’s just my animal magnetism. By the way you only had the one nightgown in here, what’re you going to sleep in?”

Ashley just smiled as she dropped the rest of her uniform on the floor and got into the bed in nothing but her bra and underwear, “This isn’t a problem, is it skipper?” she asked with a mischievous grin on her face.


	6. Chapter 6

As they slept, all that Ashley could think about was how truly comfortable she was sleeping in between Liara and Shepard in nothing but her bra and underwear. As she slowly let sleep overtake her, she wondered why she had even been so worried.

 

Ashley dashed behind cover. The Geth dropship was dropping troops all over the area she was in. She looked at Garrus, who along with Rex, were behind cover about forty feet from where she was. Shepard had assigned them to help her hold the area while she went to help Kaiden and Kirrahe’s squad.

When she got the signal from Shepard that they had reached Kaiden and the others she activated an oversheild battery she had gotten from one of the Salarians and ran over to the nuke. She had set up the arming sequence before they had placed it so all she had to do was set the timer and hit the go button.

Once she had she ran back behind cover just as the battery ran out, “Shepard, the nuke is armed.” She said into her communicator.

“Got it chief, we just finished off our Geth here and are headed your way. ETA five minutes.” Shepard said from her end.

Ash looked around her cover and fired on a rocket Geth as it dropped, ‘It’s going to be a long five minutes.’ She thought.

 

Shepard ran as fast as she could. Kaiden, Tali, Liara, and what was left of Kirrahe’s squad followed behind her, though by time she reached the base of the A.A. guns tower they were a ways behind her.

Deciding the elevator was to slow, she used an oversheild battery and focused her shields around her legs and feet and leapt over the wall and down the thirty foot drop. The impact with the ground instantly drained the battery, but the shields took the fall damage. She got back to her feet and sprinted to the doors. As they opened she saw that the others were just starting to come down in the elevator.

 

“Thanks Shepard, I still can’t believe you were able to get us all out in time.” Ashley said during their usual after mission briefing.

“Of course I did. I told you I would didn’t I?” Shepard said, grinning widely.

“Yeah, but still, you must have been booking it to have reached us that quickly.”

“She was,” Tali said, “She was running so fast I’m sure she’ll be paying for it tomorrow. She even jumped over a railing and down a thirty foot drop to save thirty seconds.”

“Damn, well I’m sure that the council is going to want to talk to you so if you’ll excuse me,” Ashley said as she got up from her chair, “I’m going get something to eat. Hoping the giant bomb that’s right next to you won’t explode do to gun fire really builds up an appetite.”

Everyone but Liara agreed with her, “If you don’t mind Shepard, I would like to take another look at the vision now that the new beacon completed it.”

 

Hours later.

Ashley was going over her gear as Liara approached her, “Ashley,” she said to get her attention, “I was wondering if, once we reach the Citadel, if you would be able to talk for a little while away from the rest of the crew?”

Ashley had been expecting this, “About Shepard?” she asked, leaning on the table.

“Yes, and about the fact that we both clearly want her.” Liara whispered.

“Sure, maybe we could ask Sha’ira for some advice about it. She may be willing to on such short notice as a way to repay me for my involvement in helping clear her name.”

 

On the Citadel

Sha’ira was escorting out one of her clients when she saw Chief Williams at the front desk with another Asari standing next to her. Her communicator buzzed, “Mistress, Chief Williams is hoping you would have the time to see her and her friend. They say it’s urgent since they may not have much time till they have to get back to their ship.” Nelyna said.

“Sure, send them in.” She said, returning to her chambers.

“Looks like the mistress is willing to accommodate you today,” Nalyna said to Ashley and Liara, “I’m sure you know the way to her chambers.”

“Yes, thank you.” Ashley said. As she began to walk she noticed that Liara seemed nervous, “Don’t worry Liara, I’m sure that whatever we tell her won’t make it back to Shepard.”

“It’s not that, I just don’t want to lose either Shepard or you.” She said as they reached Sha’ira’s chambers she turned to Ashley, “I care for Shepard, but I also care for you.” She said, pulling Ashley into a hug.

“Well it looks like you’re here for advice of the heart.” Sha’ira said, startling them both. She motioned for them to enter and they sat on the couch opposite of the consort, “So care to start from the beginning?”

For the next twenty minutes they explained everything. From Shepard first asking Ashley to sleep next to her to the fact that both had feelings for Shepard, and apparently each other. When they finished Sha’ira was silent for a few minutes while she thought it over, then a smile began to play across her lips, “So you came here to ask what you should do?”

Ashley and Liara nodded, looking a little embarrassed. “Then here is what you do. It’s common for Asari to take more than one lover, as you know. But what isn’t well known is that often times those lovers know each other and are often times friends with one another. Mostly this happens to Asari that grow up together and stay together all throughout their maiden years. While a human might see it as strange, Asari do not. So instead of thinking that Shepard should have to choose one of you, help ease her mind with the knowledge that she may have both of you, and that you’re ok with it.” 

Ashley and Liara thought this over and after a few minutes they turned to each other and smiled, “Thank you Sha’ira,” Ashley said, getting up from the couch.

“You helped keep my reputation intact, and calmed down one of my most loyal clients. It’s the least I can do.”

“Just one more question though. How should we go about telling Shepard about us being comfortable and wanting to both being with her?” Ashley asked, becoming nervous when a devious grin spread across Sha’ira’s face.


	7. Chapter 7

Shepard stood in the CIC center for a few hours after they left the citadel, leaving the man that had raised her to be arrested for helping her ‘steal’ the Normandy so that she could go after Saren. She let out a sigh and made her way to her cabin.

When she reached the door she heard a giggle and what sounded like a pair of glasses clinking. She entered, and found Liara and Ashley sitting on her desk, drinking wine, completely naked.

They looked over at her when she entered, “Come on in skipper,” Ashley said. Shepard entered and they put their glasses down.

“What’s this about?” Shepard asked cautiously.

“We’ve decided that we both want you and since neither of us are going to give you up to the other, we’re going to share you.” Liara said, running a hand down Ashley’s breast and let it rest just above her clit.

“I thought you weren’t into women Ash.”

“Yeah well when you sleep next to another woman who is while she fondles you in her sleep, and cares for you unconditionally your views change.” Ashley said, her own hand coming to rest on Liara’s ass.

“I never fondled you in my sleep!” Shepard said, moving towards the two of them.

“Oh, yes you do,” Liara said, “Now tell us Shepard, the two of us are naked before you, wanting you, so why are you still dressed.” With that she and Ashley seductively slid off the desk and moved over to Shepard.

“I call first dibs on her lips,” Ashley said, resting her arms on Shepard’s shoulders and pulling her into a deep searing kiss.

“That just leaves me with undressing her, and with her breasts” Liara said, removing Shepard’s uniform, laying a stream of kisses across her breasts, lingering to suckle her nipples.

“Mmmm, go easy you two. This happens to be my first threesome.” Shepard said as she pulled out of Ashley’s kiss for a breath of air.

“I would hope so Skipper.”

As Liara finished removing Shepard’s clothes, she began to flick her clit with her tongue, as well as suck on it. This extracted a groan from Shepard who reached down and began to pinch and rub Ashley’s.

Ashley’s breath hitched and she reached up to pinch Shepard’s nipple, as she did Shepard slid a finger inside her. Seeing this Liara stood and while nuzzling Ashley’s neck, finding an especially sensitive spot, slid one of her fingers into Shepard. 

As Ashley felt Shepard slide her finger in and out of her moist entrance she began to fondle Liara’s breast. Though when she noticed that Liara was the only one of the three of them not releasing a steam of whimpering moans, she pulled away from kissing Shepard, an action Liara immediately took advantage of by seizing control of Shepard’s lips, and began to suckle Liara’s crest. An action that Sha’ira had told her would elicit a great amount of pleasure from the young Asari. As she did this she slid her hand down Liara’s body till she found her moist center.

She slid two of her fingers into the moist folds and combined with the suckling of her crest Liara let out a serious moan. Shepard used this opportunity to begin laying a stream of kisses down Liara’s neck finding her pulse point especially sensitive. As she sucked on it she inserted a second finger into Ashley repeatedly striking them against her g-spot. 

As she felt herself growing closer to her first climax, Ashley began to speed up the pace of her fingers as they slid in and out of Liara. At that point Liara began to expand her mind in a meld and as Shepard and Ashley felt it they opened themselves to her and each other, and as they felt each other’s combined pleasure the effect took them all over the edge into a climax of such pleasure that seconds after they were hit by the first orgasm they were thrown headlong into a second one, which was even more powerful than the first, and as wave upon wave of pleasure continued to assault all of their senses while their juices dripped from them to combine into an ever growing puddle on the floor their knees began to give out. 

It took every ounce of will power they still had to make their way over to the bed where they collapsed onto it, each desperately gasping for air, their senses dulled by the experience they just had. When they were aware enough to think semi clearly, they crawled further onto the bed, where they abandoned the sheets and slept bathed in each other’s warmth, the meld still holding even into the throws of unconsciousness.

 

Sorry if this chapter is a little clumsy. This was my first attempt at writing a threesome, and it may be a little… IDK the best term. Still leave a comment if you think it turned out well for a first attempt.


	8. Chapter 8

Shepard awoke with a start. She had been dreaming of the battle of the Citadel… again. So many Alliance ships lost to protect the Destiny Ascension and the Counsel.

She checked to see if she had awoken either of her bed mates, she hadn’t. She sighed and carefully got out of the bed.

They had all gone to bed naked so she as quietly as she could put on a pair of sweatpants and a shirt and exited the room.

As she walked to the cockpit several crew members greeted her. She waved to them till she finally made it to her destination.

She sat down in the pilot’s seat and just looked out the front window. She liked just watching the energy that fluctuated around the ship as they were in FTL. Eventually she fell back to sleep.

 

Alarms were blaring all around her. Everywhere she looked bodies littered the floor. She heard a scream, so she ran towards it. She ended up in a small apartment building, she heard the scream again and ran up to the third floor and spotted several Geth breaking into a room, she shot them then ran to the door, “I’m Commander Shepard, its safe now, you can come out.”

The door opened and two children walked out. They were Asari, and looked about ten years of age, “Where are your parents?” she asked.

One of them pointed down the hall and Shepard regretted asking. Down the hall lay four bodies, Two Asari, a Krogan, and a Turian. She turned to the two girls, “Are you friends or sisters?”

“Friends,” One of them said.

Shepard swore under her breath and picked the two girls up, “I want the two of you two close your eyes till I say to open them, ok?”

She felt them nod so she quickly ran to the stairs and made her way to the nearest clinic.

As she arrived a nurse came over to her, “They yours?”

“No I found them,” she lowered her voice and took the nurse to one side, “Their parents are dead.”

“I figured,” she walked over to the two girls, “Either of you have any other family that can take care of you?”

“No,” the older looking of the two said, “All of our Asari aunts on are in the military, my father has no siblings, he was a Krogan, and Kaira’s father had a sister that died several years ago.” (Kah-ear-ah)

Shepard’s communicator binged and she walked to the side to answer it, “Hello?”

“Alison, its Anderson, how’s your search for survivors going?”

“I just found two orphaned Asari.”

“Damn, do they have any family?”

“None, one had a Krogan father, don’t need to say more there, the other had a Turian father whose sister died years ago.”

“Aunts?”

“All career military. Is Tevos there with you?”

There was a pause then, “I’m here Commander.”

“What’ll happen to these children?”

“They’ll probably be put in a monastery.”

“Why?”

“Because that’s pretty much the only option.”

“What if I take them in?” Anderson said.

“Anderson?” Tevos asked.

“If I do become a counselor, I’ll live on the Citadel so they won’t have to leave all that they know, and… you see how well I did with Shepard.”

“I think it’s a great idea,” Shepard said, “He needs someone to take care of, otherwise he’ll become a crazy cat guy.”

“We only had two-”

“Cats at a time!” Shepard interrupted with a laugh, “We also had two dogs, an aquarium full of fish, a hamster, and three birds.”

She could hear Tevos give a small giggle, “Ok, ok, enough making fun of me,” Anderson said, “What are their names?”

Shepard walked over to the two girls, “Ones name is Kaira and the others name is…” she said looking at the older of the two.

“Seara” (Seer-ah) the girl said.

Tevos came back onto the line, “This is councilor Tevos, the man with me is offering to adopt you, are you ok with that?”

“What’s he like?” Seara asked.

Shepard spoke up, “He’s kind, caring, he’ll never judge you about anything, he’s just and fair whenever you do something wrong, and” she lowered her voice, “If you pull a puppy dog pout he’ll do anything you ask,” she said with a smile.

“I heard that!” Anderson said laughing, “You know good and well that it only worked half the time, and only till you were fifteen.”

Kaira perked up, “Aren’t you Commander Shepard?”

“Yes I am.”

“Then I take it that that’s your father.”

“Yes, I adopted her and her sister,” Anderson said.

The two girls looked at each other before nodding their consent.

 

Joker was standing next to his seat staring at Shepard. She was fast asleep in his chair looking quite comfortable.

Liara had woken up and had asked the ships VI to locate her, once she found Shepard she just had to call Joker.

“You know, if we want to use this against her we’re going to have to take pictures,” Joker said.

“That would just be cruel. She probably awoke with another bad dream,” Liara said.

“I’d have bad dreams too if I ordered the loss of hundreds of Alliance personnel.”

“To save millions.” Liara whisper shouted.

“I know, I know… think Anderson can handle the job of a counselor and a father of two Asari?”

“He handled being a captain and taking care of Shepard and Kelly well enough.”

“True, but Human girls can’t get pregnant from sleeping with anything.”

“It’s only if we want to. And I’m sure that Anderson will make them respect the union that bonding with someone can bring.”

“I’m sure. Now help me wake her up. We’ll be at the coordinates of that last Geth sighting soon.”


End file.
